Uma criança e um fantasma
by Dressa-san
Summary: Lenalee um dia chega a Kanda e pergunta se ele gostaria de ouvir uma história criada por ela. Kanda/Lenalee. Oneshot.


Sei que a maior parte das existências humanas não ligam muito para minhas fanfics, mas talvez alguns aliens resolvam acessar essa página para ler uma Kanda/Lenalee (que, por acaso, ninguém gosta)...

**Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence :P**

* * *

**Uma criança e um fantasma.**

Se você acredita em contos de fadas, aqui não é o lugar certo para você procurar um. Ninguém, em uma organização como a Ordem Negra, pode encontrar a verdadeira felicidade, principalmente os exorcistas... Exorcistas lutam contra os akumas, arriscam suas vidas, salvam a humanidade... Infelizmente, o que falta para eles, é apenas uma coisa...

Um final feliz...

— Kanda, você quer ouvir uma história?

— Tch, você não tem mais nada para fazer — resmungou o samurai, demonstrando sua típica expressão de desgosto.

— É apenas uma história... Não demorará muito!

Kanda a olhou, apreensivamente, e não muito tempo depois, tornou a olhar para o alto e respondeu:

— Faça como quiser, só não prometo que irei escutar.

Típico dele. Interessantemente mesmo que ele dissesse que não garantiria que iria prestar atenção, ela sabia que ele iria. Kanda era um idiota, mas por dentro daquela casca grossa praticamente impossível de se quebrar, ela sabia que ele tinha um coração. Talvez, o coração dele fosse duro como uma pedra, portanto ela precisaria de muitas dinamites para entrar dentro dele... Ou talvez pudesse ser como o gelo! Se fosse como o gelo, ela precisaria apenas de fogo para derretê-lo. O problema seria se o fogo não fosse forte o suficiente para derreter um gelo tão espesso.

Algum dia ela conseguiria. No momento o que tinha a fazer era começar aquela história:

* * *

_Havia uma criança. Uma criança fraca, pequena e inocente. Ela caminhava pela rua, numa tarde de inverno, a procura de uma casa aonde pudesse se abrigar, ou simplesmente algum lugar onde pudesse passar a noite. Ela andou por vários lugares e bateu em várias portas, no entanto nenhuma delas permitia que ela entrasse. _

_O sol estava se pondo e a criança ainda não havia achado lugar algum... O tempo parecia ficar cada vez mais frio e seu corpo ficava cada vez mais gelado, principalmente as suas mãos. Ela queria tanto que aquela luva não estivesse furada e que aqueles dedos não estivessem de fora... O inverno era rigoroso e sempre cheio de neve. _

_Sem rumo, ela deu mais alguns passos. Poucos passos... Talvez muitos. Ela não se importava mais, perdia a conta. Se ela morresse, seria apenas mais um monte de comida para urubus. A sua morte apenas traria felicidade para aquele mundo. Um mundo com urubus sem fome..._

_Ao olhar para o horizonte, pôde ver algo um pouco diferente. Lá havia uma casa, na verdade era uma mansão... Uma mansão velha, caindo aos pedaços. Ela procuraria abrigo lá, um abrigo para poder descansar em paz... Para sempre._

* * *

— O resto eu não sei, acho que esse é o fim — disse Lenalee, abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

— Essa história não se parece com você, parece algo que eu diria. Você terminaria com um final feliz — disse Kanda, meio confuso.

Aquele sorriso que Lenalee sempre tinha e o jeito de agir como se tudo pudesse dar certo eram as coisas que ele mais gostava nela, ele nunca iria querer que aquilo mudasse como estava acontecendo naquele momento. Se houvesse um jeito de, naquele momento, resgatar a verdadeira Lenalee que pudesse sorrir e aquecer o mais frio dos invernos...!

— Eu não sei, o final feliz deve ter se perdido pelo caminho, junto com a criança que caminhava sem rumo — confessou ela, sorrindo tristemente.

— Então, eu continuarei a história.

— Como? — perguntou ela, assustada.

— Eu vou continuar a sua história.

— A-ah... Faça como quiser — riu ela, corando.

Ele tomou fôlego, sentiu seu rosto corar e então continuou da parte de onde ela havia terminado:

* * *

_Quando chegou a mansão, o garoto encontrou um lugar para dormir, uma cama gelada, no entanto confortável. As cobertas estavam no chão, mas quando ele se atreveu a puxá-las, vários ratos saltaram e correram para todos os lados. Como ele era medroso, jogou novamente as cobertas no chão e se deitou, logo pegando no sono._

_Seus sonhos foram gentis, ele não sabia o porquê, mas uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e cacheados apareceu em seus sonhos. Ela se sentava ao lado dele e o abraçava em um abraço terno e confortável que era capaz de aquecer até mesmo o mais frio dos corações. O sorriso que ela trazia em seu rosto era cintilante e era capaz de iluminar a qualquer coração._

_Como todo sonho algum dia deve acabar, ele acordou na manhã seguinte. Sua maior surpresa foi quando ele viu que estava coberto com um cobertor felpudo e quente, ainda sendo possível ver o antigo cobertor que os ratos ainda roíam no chão. _

_A criança se levantou, olhou para os lados e andou até um espelho. Seu rosto não estava mais todo cheio de machucados, suas feridas haviam sido curadas. Como aquilo era possível? Ele queria saber!_

_Inocentemente ele acreditou que a mulher de seus sonhos havia o ajudado, mas pessoas assim não existiam..._

"_Você procura algo?" ele ouviu uma voz vinda por detrás dele._

_Na esperança de encontrar a pessoa que o havia acolhido, ele virou radiantemente, mas caiu no chão ao ver o que era. Por pouco ele não gritou de horror. _

"_V-Você...! O que é você? Uma fantasma?" perguntou ele, desesperadamente._

"_Sim, mas não se preocupe, não farei mal a você. Não tenho motivos para machucar alguém e muito menos para estar nesse mundo. Minha alma vive por aqui, não sei para onde ir e não sei a quem recorrer. Estou sozinha"._

_O garoto se acalmou ao ouvir aquelas palavras de dor e olhou-a com outros olhos, cheios de afeto e carinho. Aquela era a mesma mulher de seu sonho, no entanto estava acabada. Ela tinha um olhar triste, sua voz era melancólica, suas vestes estavam rasgadas e sujas e seus cabelos não eram mais tão sedosos quanto eles pareciam ser... O que havia acontecido com ela? Seria tudo aquilo por causa da solidão? A solidão que ele enfrentava todos os dias? A solidão tão desesperadora como a que ele enfrentava?_

_Ele não sabia o que fazer... Talvez se trouxesse felicidade ao coração dela tudo melhoraria e ela voltaria a ser como antes. A vida não era tão simples, mas talvez com alguns curativos ele pudesse remendar o coração de alguém que algum dia havia sido bela. Ele precisava salvar aquela pessoa para que ela pudesse dar novamente aquele sorriso que ele havia visto em seus sonhos..._

_Ele não sabia como fazer isso e, infelizmente, só tinha uma coisa a fazer._

_Ele continuaria uma história._

_Uma história onde um fantasma seria feliz._

_Uma história onde uma criança abandonada seria feliz._

_Será que ela sorriria?_

_Ele tinha medo que não._

_Não custava tentar._

_Por isso, ele continuaria a tentar sempre._

_Até o fim..._

* * *

— _Só para ver aquele sorriso novamente..._ E foi por isso que eu continuei a sua história — finalizou Kanda, fechando os olhos e deitando sua cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá.

— Como? Porque você-.

— Você possui um coração melhor do que o de qualquer um. Você não é você ao contar uma história que não tenha um final feliz.

— Mas... Não teve um fim!

— No momento não, mas, a fantasma e o garoto terminarem felizes ou não, depende apenas de você.

— Como?

— Você descobrirá.

— Você tem um lado sensível, eu não sabia disso — riu ela, meigamente.

— Isso que dá viver com você há tanto tempo — ele comentou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Então eu devo continuar a história?

— Você é quem sabe, talvez o garoto da minha continuação seja alguém que você conhece, assim como a fantasma.

— Eu conheço? — perguntou ela, curiosa.

— Tch, quantas perguntas, você não pode ficar quieta por um único segundo?

— Não vou até você contar a quem você se referia!

— Descubra sozinha.

— Kanda! — choramingou ela, agarrando no braço dele, fazendo uma carinha de dó e piedade.

Kanda a olhou de uma forma quase terna e então deitou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela, de uma forma dependente e quase carinhosa. Não importaria o quanto ela resmungasse, implorasse ou chorasse, ele jamais lhe diria em que ou o que ele havia se espelhado.

Ele jamais diria para ela que a criança era ele, que andava por um caminho frio e solitário, não encontrando lugar algum para se abrigar. A fantasma era ela, a pessoa que tinha o poder de fazê-lo feliz, de abrigá-lo e demonstrar um sorriso verdadeiro e acolhedor. A pessoa mais bonita e maravilhosa que ele algum dia poderia conhecer. No entanto, o tempo pode endurecer os corações mais carinhosos e gentis, por isso a fantasma estava triste, assim como aquela Lenalee que havia lhe contado aquela história. Kanda queria que ela sorrisse e aquele havia sido o propósito de sua continuação. Se aquilo havia atingido o coração dela, ele não sabia, mas esperava que tivesse como sua última maneira de manter aquecido o coração dela.

Lenalee fechou os olhos, colocou sua mão direita sobre a cabeça dele e então o abraçou. Ela se permitiu dar um sorriso, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se aquele fosse o dia que estivesse para morrer ou o dia que tudo tivesse um fim, ela não ligaria... Sua felicidade estava ali, diante dela, ou ao lado dela. Assim como a fantasma que havia encontrado sua felicidade no menino e os dois haviam podido viver felizes para sempre, Lenalee havia encontrado sua felicidade naquela pessoa que estava em seus braços e que ela nunca se atreveria a abandonar.

Ela não acreditava em contos de fadas, talvez não acreditasse também em finais felizes... Mas acreditava em um verdadeiro amor.

* * *

_**Fim.**_

_Ótimo, terminado! Então..._

** Odiaram? deixem review.**

**Gostaram? Sim, deixem review.**

**Amaram? POR FAVOR, deixem uma review!**


End file.
